Hello Princess
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Marluxia has a present for Roxas. You would never guess who it is. AkuRoku RokuAku Uke Axel


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

Roxas got up this morning and had a feeling like something was going to happen today, but don't know what. He shrugged it off and got ready to head down to breakfast. Zexion was cooking today, which means he will get those chocolate pancakes that always like. He was almost down the stairs when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see that it was Marluxia.

"Oh sorry Roxas," he said.

"It's okay," Roxas said.

They walked a little ways form each other.

"Oh Roxas," said Marluxia.

"Yah," said Roxas while turning around.

"I'll have a present for you later now," Said Marluxia with a wink, "Okay?"

"Okay," said Roxas turning around.

He took a few steps then stopped. He turned back toward Marluxia.

"Marluxia!" shouted Roxas.

Marluxia turned around.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Just felt like it," Marluxia answered.

After that Roxas went down to breakfast. In the dinning room was Demyx, Xaldin, and Xemnas.

"Good morning Roxas!" shouted Demyx.

"God morning Demyx," said Roxas, "Has Axel come down yet?"

"You know him," Demyx answered, "He doesn't wake up 'till 9. He's such a sleepy head."

"True," said Roxas with a laugh.

Roxas sat down and Zexion came out of the kitchen and sat his plate of pancakes down and went back.

"He might sleep longer today," said Xaldin.

"Huh?" asked Demyx.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"Because he was up all night playing poker with Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord," answered Xemnas taking a sip of his coffee.

"How you know that?" Xaldin asked.

"Because I see everything that gos on here," answered Xemnas.

"Or off doing the naughty with Saix," Demyx whispers in Roxas' ear.

Roxas sneakered.

"Did you say something IX?" Xemnas asked.

"No sir," answered Demyx.

"Good," said Xemnas.

Roxas got done with his breakfast and headed up stairs. He went straight to Axel's room. He knocked, but no answer. He knocked again.

"Axel?" he asked.

"He is your room," said someone behind Roxas.

He turned around to see Marluxia.

"What's he doing in my room?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you go see for your self," Answered Marluxia with a wink.

Roxas' raised an eyebrow.

"Ok..ay," he said.

He went off to his room. He unlocked the door. He stopped the moment he stepped in. The scene that was before his eyes was the best thing he saw in all of his none exciting life. There was Axel on his bed handcuffed with tape on his mouth. The best part about it was that He was in a pink dress.

"Mmmmm!" shouted Axel while looking at Roxas.

Roxas smiled evilly.

"Mmm?" Axel asked.

"Well I haven't seen you here before," he said.

Roxas sat down on his bed.

"Do you mind if I try you out for tonight princess?" Roxas asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Shouted Axel trying to wiggle a way from Roxas.

Roxas grabbed Axel's legs and pulled him toward him.

"Now now, I promise it won't hurt," Roxas said with a smile.

Roxas pulled up the dress and noticed that Marluxia forgot something.

"Now that was nice of Marluxia to get rid of your boxers," said Roxas.

"Mmmm!" shouted Axel.

Roxas took off his pants and boxers and started to enter Axel. Axel arched his back. Roxas started to slowly thrust in him.

"Mmmm," said Axel.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Mmmmm!" shouted Axel.

"Oh you want me to go faster?" Roxas asked, "Okay."

Roxas did just that. He pounded into Axel.

"Mmmmm," moaned Axel.

Roxas kept on thrusting. He put a hand on Axel's cock and started pumping to the same beat.

"Mmmm!" Axel moaned again.

Roxas want even faster.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted when released.

Axel soon came too. Roxas collapsed on top of Axel. Roxas reached over and took the tape off.

"Finally," said Axel.

Roxas chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Axel angrily.

"You look good in that pink dress," Answered Roxas.

Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Just you wait when we wale up," threaten Axel, "You are so dead and Marluxia too."

"Good night to you too princess," said Roxas before falling asleep.

Axel sighed.

"Oh well," he said, "It wasn't that bad after all."

He soon fall in to a deep sleep too.

This fic is a birthday gift to Amber. She's turning 18 in 2 days!

This fic was also based off of one of her pictures:

art/Axel-Tied-Up-In-a-Pink-Dress-135304326


End file.
